Who Wants to Live Forever?
by AlyssaLLBlack13
Summary: The sequel to the Mommie Quintet, set ten years later. The Bohemians return to the Loft for a reunion. But when things start to go horribly wrong, can they band together to save one of their own, or is this goodbye...for real?
1. Departures

**_Author's note: Here it is the sequel to the Mommie Quintet! This is absolutely the last one, and then I'm on to bigger and better things. (Yes, many of those things are still RENT…)_**

JFK Airport, Washington, DC

"For the last time, Maureen, do you have everything?"

"Yes, Jo!" Maureen laughed. "I've got everything I need. I even remembered Angel!"

"This time!"

"Last time I realized we'd forgotten her before we left London, Jo!"

Joanne smiled. "Collins is gonna love her, she looks just like Ang did."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Senator Jefferson, we're gonna miss our plane."

"Okay, fess up. Since when do you give a damn about schedules?"

"Jo, I'm just excited. We haven't seen our friends in ten years."

"I know. I wonder how they've all changed."

LA International, Los Angeles, California

"Stuck on set? You're the director, Mark, screw them! So call an early…oh, what is it called…martini shot!" Firefly was headed for the private terminal where her jet waited, towing her children and being glared at by security. She ignored them. "Mark, we're supposed to arrive together. What am I supposed to tell our friends?"

"The truth, honey. I got held up. I'll fly out in a day our so."

"You got held up? Mark, I rescheduled recording sessions of both Madonna and Justin Timberlake. I cancelled a luncheon with Chris Columbus about the soundtrack of your film, and spent two days convincing the nanny that, yes, we would pay her if she took her weeks vacation while we're in New York, and you're running late?"

"Sweetie, calm down and breathe. You're being neurotic again. It'll be fine, I promise. The kids are well-behaved. Everyone will understand. I will fly out tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine. I lover you."

"I love you too. Now I've got to get back to work."

Dallas/Ft. Worth International, Dallas, Texas

"What is the point of prebooking a flight when the odds are you're going to miss it anyway?"

Collins looked at his foster son, chuckling. "Where did you learn such cynicism, Darryl? Certainly not from me."

Darryl shrugged. "Maybe my real parents? I've only lived with you for three years."

"Dude, relax. We'll make the flight. I've waited ten years for this day."

"Your friends. They must really be great if you're flying all the way to New York on your health, Dad."

"I am perfectly fine, Darryl."

"That's what you said your friend Roger said. Right before he died."

"First of all, Roger's been dead over ten years, there's no need to drag him into this. Secondly, I also said that after he said that, he managed to age himself about forty years in forty minutes. Calm down."

"But…"

"Flight 752 to Manhattan, now boarding. Last call, flight 752 to Manhattan."

Collins stood up. "Come on, kid, that's us. Let's go meet my old friends!"


	2. Old Friends

_**Author's note: Sorry this took so long. Things came up, stress took over, the last issue of our paper got sabotaged…Anyway, I'm good now, so I'm back!**_

The Loft

As the limo pulled into Alphabet City, Firefly took note of the old Range Rover parked outside the building. She smiled. "Good old Benny." Pulling a water bottle from the mini-bar, she glanced at her children. Four year old Paige was sound asleep, and six year old Roger had his face pressed against the window. "This is where you grew up, Mommy?"

"No, sweetheart. I grew up in Queens. This is where Daddy grew up. And don't stare so much. You've been to London, Paris and Milan. New York's no different from any of those places!" She gathered up Paige as the limo slowly came to a halt.

The chauffeur opened the door. "Ms. Davis?"

"Thank you, Tom. Don't wait for us, we'll be awhile. I'll call you when you need to pick us up."

Benny approached. "Damn, Firefly. You look awesome. These munchkins yours, or did you pull them out of a gutter?"

"Benjamin Coffin! Of course the runts are mine. The oldest is Roger, and the little one is…"

"Don't tell me. Mimi."

"No. Paige. Mark picked the name."

"Where is Cohen, anyway?"

"He'll fly in tomorrow. He got held up on set. Everyone else here?"

"Yep. They're waiting for you. So, you and Cohen not married yet?"

Yeah, we're married. My maiden name just sounds so much better professionally."

Maureen threw herself at Firefly the moment she set Paige in Benny's arms. "You look wonderful, girlfriend! What, are you rich or something?"

"Well, we do live in Hollywood now." Firefly giggled. "I promise, it hasn't gone to our heads. Mark and I are still the same old Bohemians."

"I'm sure you are." Collins grinned at them. "Guess what? I'm still living."

"I see that. Who is this charming young man?"

"This is Darryl. I adopted him. Who are the short people?"

"My son, Roger, and my daughter, Paige."

Maureen squealed. "He looks just like his namesake."

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he? And Paige looks like her daddy. Where Angel?"

"She's in Mimi's old room. She fell asleep in the car. Joanne wouldn't let me wake her up."

"Where's Mark?" Joanne grinned at her. "Last time we saw you two, you were inseparable."

"He'll fly in later. He's working on a new film, so he got held up on set. How are we all planning on staying in the Loft?"

Benny sighed. "I still own this building. I couldn't get anyone to buy the loft, what with people dying in and around this building and all. You and Mark will stay here. Maureen and Joanne can have Mimi's old loft, and Collins will stay in the superintendent's apartment on the bottom floor."

"That's an apartment?" Maureen giggled. "I always thought it was a water closet."

"No, it's a two-bedroom apartment. It used to be a studio, back before these were apartments. Are the arrangements okay?"

Everyone nodded. Benny grinned. "Good. So what's first? We heading to the Life like old times?"

"I don't see why not." Maureen grinned. "Let's go!"


End file.
